The evil twin scenario
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Sho had a twin who he hated and never told his teammates about. Now she's back for revenge. How will Sho react when he finds out Yuki has a new family and wants to repay him for forcing her to quit soccer? PoTWhistle crossover.
1. The incident

**The incident**

"_I HATE YOU! Why do you have to play soccer too?! If you weren't playing soccer like me then I'd actually have a chance at the team!"_

"_Sho…why do you hate me? He was my dad too."_

"_Because thanks to you and your STUPID showing off, I don't have a chance to make the junior team!" said Sho angrily._

"_Sho, that's not true! You're just as good as…"_

"_SHUT UP! I can't stand to be around you, even if you are my twin, Yuki!" cried Sho._

_Yuki stood there stunned, her twin's words stinging her small heart. She watched as her brother ran as far away from her as he could, never looking back. When he left her sight she burst into tears. She couldn't believe that he'd turn on her over the fact that she was chosen for the junior soccer team and not him. She couldn't bear it…so she fled the town, heading to an unknown life._

* * *

Two years later, she was living on the streets, fighting to survive without a home or family. She stumbled along the side walk, and heard a strange sound. It almost sounded like…balls hitting a fence. She goes to the origin of the noise and sees a boy hitting small green balls at the fence with a large paddle-shaped bat. He looks up to see her watching and stops.

"Who're you?" he asked.

She realizes that a police car is coming and bolts. The boy watches her run; it was almost like she had nothing to lose.

"Hey kid have you seen a child around here? He's been reported as a runt who attacks like a rabid animal."

"No, I haven't seen any kids that fit the description," said the boy.

"If you see him, call the police and tell us where to find him. We have reason to believe he's a runaway from the local adoption agency."

"Will do sir," said the boy. As soon as they continue, the boy walks towards the park nearby and when he reaches a certain tree, he says, "They're gone now." A pair of small eyes stares at him and say "How did you…"

"I live around here and every kid knows about the hollow trunk. What's your name?"

"I think it was Yuki… but I can't remember. I can't remember anything…"

"I'm Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen," said the boy.

"Why didn't you tell the cops about me hiding here?"

"Well for one thing, if the adults knew about the hole, they'd take down the tree. But mostly it's cause I wasn't in the mood to turn a fellow outcast in," said Ryoma.

"But you don't look like an outcast."

"I'm a loner, meaning I don't do so well around a bunch of people."

"Oh."

"So what do you like to play for fun?" asked Ryoma.

"Soc… I don't have fun anymore. Not after what my twin said…" said the girl.

"You got a twin? Why aren't you living with your twin and family?"

"Because he said he hated me after I got a spot on the team and he didn't. He wasn't joking when he said he hated me, I could see that much in his eyes."

"I see…do you know how to play tennis?" asked Ryoma.

"No, what's tennis?" asked Yuki. Ryoma grinned and said "Follow me and I'll show ya!"

Ryoma showed Yuki how to hold the racket and hit the ball. When dinner time came, he started to head home when he thought of something.

"Hey Yuki-chan, wanna come over to my house? Then we can play some more!"

"I shouldn't…"

"Come on, you gots no where to go, right?"

"Well no, but still…"

"It's decided then! I'll bring ya to my house tonight!" said Ryoma as he literally dragged Yuki to his house. He took one look at her clothes and realized something. She was about the same size as he was!

"Wait here and I'll get ya something to wear. I'd say you've outgrown those a LONG time ago!" said Ryoma as he snuck inside his room and brought back some clothes he didn't quite fit in anymore. Yuki switched clothes and he brought her in with him.

"Dad I'm home! And I brought a friend with me!" called Ryoma from the door.

"Oh? You might as well come in, suppers almost ready!" replied his father.

"'Kay! Come on Yuki! If we hurry we might be able to beat dad to the good food!" said Ryoma with a grin.

* * *

As he got cleaned up quickly, he raced to the dining room. Yuki bolted past him with disturbing ease. While Ryoma skidded with every turn, Yuki merely went on the curve without problem. Ryoma was both shocked and annoyed. Yuki suddenly stopped short and held her foot out. Ryoma, unable to stop or even slow down in time, went flying and hit his head on the table. (No food was harmed in this trap.)

"Nice to see you use your head, Ryoma," said his father laughing.

"Yuki! What was that for?!" yelped Ryoma as he touched the bump.

"You shouldn't have been so competitive and run so fast," snickered Yuki.

"He has a point."

"But dad, Yuki isn't…"

"A very good friend, but I just couldn't resist!" said Yuki, cutting Ryoma short. She shot him a look that said "Let him think that I'm a guy if he wants!" Ryoma shrugged.

"So you're his friend. Nice prank," said Ryoma's father.

"Thanks. He should know that running on hard wood usually results in skidding problems," snickered Yuki.

"Well, at least he landed on his head. Come sit down! We're about to eat!"

"'kay!"

Yuki ate her first actual meal in months, but she didn't let Ryoma's father know this. She remembered her table manners, and impressed his father.

"So Yuki-chan, where do you live?"

"Nearby, though I couldn't tell you the exact address yet," said Yuki vaguely.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yes sir," lied Yuki with a straight face.

"Well in that case, why don't you stay over for tonight and torment my little Ryoma some more?"

"If that's alright with you," said Yuki with a grin.

"Of course! You can share Ryoma's room!"

"Yay!" said Ryoma.

"You can sleep here tonight! I can't wait to get up in the morning!" said Ryoma with a big grin.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Want me to teach ya some more about tennis?"

"Sure! It seems like a lot of fun!" said Yuki. _Little did Ryoma know that her statement was a half-lie._

The next morning…

"Race ya to the table!" called Ryoma.

"You're on," said Yuki, hiding a VERY evil smirk. (Once again, Ryoma is sent flying due to Yuki's clever trick!)

"I don't get it Yuki… how are YOU able to run faster than me?!" grumbled Ryoma, pouting because he had fallen for it yet again.

"Easy. I'm lighter and more used to running at fast speeds for prolonged periods."

"Is that so? You may just have the makings of a pro tennis player!" laughed Ryoma's father.

"You think?" asked Yuki with a hopeful look.

"Absolutely! If you can outrun Ryoma, than you may very well outrun _any_ balls that come at you."

"Yeah, but first ya have to learn the rules and how to hold the racket properly," sniggered Ryoma. (If looks could kill, Ryoma would be a stone statue by now. Yuki's glare was similar to a basilisk's!)

"Brrr…"

* * *

After breakfast, Ryoma and Yuki went to the courts. He spent the entire day teaching Yuki how tennis worked. Afterwards, Ryoma decided to invite her over yet again. Too bad the police showed up to take her away!

"Yuki-chan!" yelped Ryoma.

"You knew where the kid was and you didn't think to call?! This kid is an animal!" snorted the cop.

"I AM NOT!" growled Yuki.

"See? He isn't suited for the real world," said the officer with a smirk.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" roared another cop. Yuki had escaped and was running.

_Great! They've got me cornered! What am I gonna do?!_

"There's no escape kid, just come quietly and we won't hurt you…much." The officers cruelly laughed and started to close in. Yuki was afraid, but was determined not to give up without a fight!

"If you creeps wanna get me, then you'll have to catch me first!" said Yuki as she bolted. The cops pursued, and their intentions weren't good. The only reason they were even after her was because of the reward money for her safe return.

_After three hours chasing her, they finally caught her. When she got back to her family, she was fuming. But she now knew that she could still play, and that she had a friend. Now all she had to do was find a way to see him again; and as for that, well, she had a plan._

* * *

A year later…

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" called Yuki from the door.

"How was school today?"

"Okay… but I have great news! I made the team!"

"Great, go ahead and rub it in…" grumbled Sho.

"Bite me! Anyway, I tried out and the coach said I could join the tennis team!"

"TENNIS?! What about soccer?!" exclaimed Sho.

"If you despise me because of soccer, then I'll never play it again," said Yuki in a toneless voice. Her mother could see clearly that her heart was breaking.

"I'm delighted you made the team, Yuki! Tomorrow I'll go get you your own racket and set of balls to play with!"

"Arigato, father!" said Yuki with a false smile.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Yuki?" growled Sho.

"What are you moaning about now brother?!"

"You're not really a tennis player! Everyone knows you'd rather spend your time playing soccer!"

"After hearing you complain for months, I decided it was better to switch sports than to continue listening to your whining!" retorted Yuki angrily.

"Yeah right. You'll be playing soccer while our backs are turned. I know you too well sister!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone brat!"

"You can't fight your blood Yuki." Sho said as he left the room with a smirk.

* * *

"Did you hear? Yuki Kazamatsuri quit the soccer club!" said one girl.

"I heard it was her father's pressuring that did it."

"I hear it was her twin's doing. He always hated her because she beat him, so now she's trying to end the pointless fighting," said Yuki's friend.

"Now that rumor makes more sense!" said the first girl.

"It's no rumor. I got sick and tired of Sho always resenting me in the shadows for being better at soccer," said Yuki as she had been listening to the conversation.

"Yuki-chan! We didn't know you were there!" said the girls in unison.

"Like I really care."

"Well I have to admit, Ms. Kazamatsuri, that I was shocked to find out you wanted to quit the soccer club to join ours." The coach said with a look of disbelief.

"A friend taught me a little about tennis a while ago and I got hooked. Besides, this should end my battle against Sho quite effectively."

"But why did you quit the soccer team? You're their star striker."

"I wanted to do something different."

"In that case, welcome to the tennis team! I'll have my assistant show you the ropes of tennis!"

Yuki quickly became the best tennis player in the school. Sho still resented her, but it went down enough so that Yuki could handle it. However, every time she saw a soccer ball, she ended up with mixed feelings and a desire to play again. All she had to do was remember her twin and she pushed her desires down again. By the time she got out of grade school, she already had a degree in astrology, so her parents helped her move out. She no longer had to feel the cold and withering glares of her twin.

* * *

She enrolled in the junior high school, expecting to start anew. But in order to successfully do this, she had to leave her old life behind for good.

"Class I'd like you to meet Yukito Shiomi."

A boy enters with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"It's a great pleasure to be here," he said.

_Yukito no longer spoke to his family, and never went back to soccer. He kept his gender a secret until he finally met up again with Ryoma Echizen. And their meeting place was (you guessed it), the tennis courts. _


	2. Meeting an old friend

**Meeting an old friend**

"So who's this Yukito guy I've heard so much about?" asked the coach.

"That kid over there," said the student, pointing at a certain brown-haired boy with a height problem.

"That little guy?! There's no way he could possibly be _the_ Yukito Shiomi!"

"I'm dead serious. Yukito is shorter than your average student," said the boy.

"Well I'm still gonna recruit him to the tennis team."

"Go for it. I hear he won Wimbledon twice, the first time with a broken leg."

"That's impossible!" said the coach.

"It's true from what I've heard about him. He's said to be impervious to any kind of pain or trash talk. Hell, the eighth graders beat the crap out of him and he didn't even flinch! He even came to school with his leg broken and his ankle twisted. The teachers had to_ force _him to stay home!"

"I definitely HAVE to have him on the team!"

"Let me guess. You're the coach for the tennis team and you want me to join, right?" said Yukito calmly.

"How'd ya know?"

"Easy, I have exceptional hearing."

"So, will you join?"

"Sure. I needed an excuse to play tennis on school grounds anyway!" said Yukito with a smirk.

* * *

So Yukito played tennis for his school yet again; everything was fine until someone stumbled across his school papers. The girls of the school paper were itching to get something on the arrogant Yukito Shiomi; so, one of them stole his papers and they came close to blowing Yukito's secret!

"Guess what, Yukito-san!" said the girl.

"What?"

"I know your dirty little secret that you've been hiding all year!"

"Whatever."

"You be singing a different tune tomorrow, Yuki Kazamatsuri!"

"WHAT! How did YOU get ahold of MY papers?!"

"I have my ways," said the girl evilly.

"_If you even think of printing that I'll kill you."_

"Big words, from someone who used false information on their papers."

"You don't get it, do you? I don't give a damn about that or the fact that I go by a false name. GIVE ME BACK MY PAPERS OR I'LL KILL YOU."

"Nope, ain't gonna happen," smirked the cocky girl.

"Then I will take them by force." Yukito said as he vanished and reappeared behind her.

"WHA!"

Yukito snatches the papers from her greedy hands and bolts. At first, she thought of taking them back to the office, but then realized that doing so would be a grave mistake if another student broke into that room.

"I can't risk it. I'll have to keep my permanent records from the school."

* * *

Yukito hid the records in the same spot as her most prized possessions. It was a secure place, one that no one, not even her own parents, would ever think to look. It was under a tree by the local soccer field.

"Yukito-san, I'm afraid we've lost your permanent records," said the principal.

"What does that mean sir?" asked Yukito with a straight face.

"It means that you can no longer attend this school until they are retrieved. I'm very sorry about this."

"It's alright sir. Though if I may ask, _how did the records disappear to begin with?_"

"Apparently one of the girls from our school paper broke into the room and took them. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll recover them soon enough!" said the principal with a reassuring smile.

Yukito was enjoying his days off, and was reading the newspaper when something caught his eye. It was an article about a certain school which prided itself on its tennis team. Its name: Seishun Academy Middle School.

"Hmm… maybe I should transfer there and escape this mess altogether. It's better than waiting here for them to realize that I have the documents."

So Yukito got the transfer papers and filled them out completely. He sent them and waited for the response which came a week later. He had been accepted with open arms!

* * *

"Now Yukito, don't be rash! Transferring schools is stressful. Besides, we're close to finding your records, I can feel it!" said the principal, determined to keep their star tennis player.

"Even IF you find my records, how do I know that this won't happen again?!" retorted Yukito, his mind clearly set.

"But what school would accept you this late into the semester?!"

"I've already been accepted at a school where the tennis players are respected and aren't harassed by jealous fangirls. I'm going to Seishun Academy."

"NOOO!!!" cried the principal as Yukito left the school behind for good.

* * *

"Class, we have a new transfer student. Meet…"

"Shiomi. Yukito Shiomi."

"Yukito-san has transferred due to issues with the school, so I want you to be nice!" said the teacher sternly.

"Hai!" said the students in unison.

"So what sort of problems were you having, Yukito-kun?"

"My permanent records were stolen, and were never recovered. So I figured if they couldn't keep track of my records, then why should I risk my accomplishments?"

"Wow. How good are you, Yukito-kun?"

"I won Wimbledon twice, and the first time I did it with a broken leg," admitted Yukito.

"Yeah right. No one can move with a broken leg!" snorted one of the older students.

"They said at the last school that I'm a monster because I have a higher tolerance of pain than most. If I remember correctly, a gang of 8th graders beat me up so bad that my ankle was twisted and my other leg was broken, yet I came to school anyway despite the pain. The teachers had to take me home and force me to stay there if you can believe it."

"Next thing you know, this brat will be wanting to join the tennis team."

"Actually…" said Yukito when the boy said "Impossible! There's NO way they'd let a brat like you play tennis with the regulars!"

"Oh? Do you play tennis?" retorted Yukito smugly.

"As a matter of fact, I'm one of the regulars! Why?"

"Let's settle this on the courts then. How does after school sound?"

"You're on runt."

* * *

After school, Yukito and the boasting upperclassmen met at the tennis courts. Yukito had an evil smirk on his face and said, "There's still time to back out now, little man!"

"You little…!"

"Who serves?"

"I will."

The upperclassmen hit the ball hard, sending it hurtling towards Yukito who merely sent it straight back at him with ease.

"IS that your best shot? 'Cause if it is, then this will be shorter than I thought," said Yukito coldly.

The game continued and it ended in shock: Yukito had beaten the upperclassmen 7 times in a row without stopping!

He turned when he heard someone clapping. It was a teacher who had been passing by when they saw the match going on. She would have stopped it if it hadn't been so exciting!

"I'm impressed. What's your name kid?"

"Yukito Shiomi," he said, relieved she wasn't going to bust him on his first day.

"Well Yukito, how would you like to take his place on the regulars?"

"Really?!" said Yukito with a genuine grin.

"Yup, all you have to do is sign up. Well, that and beat three other regulars," said the coach.

"Where do I sign up?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," replied the coach.

A week and three matches later, Yukito Shiomi was the newest regular on the team; and the youngest! That is, until Ryoma came back…

* * *

After defeating an arrogant bully, Ryoma came to Seishun Academy. Yukito hid his shock at seeing him, so he went up to Ryoma and said, "Yo."

"Hello."

"What's your name?" asked Yukito.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yours?"

"Shiomi Yukito. Do you play tennis?"

"Yup."

"Think you're good enough to go up against me?"

"Maybe. Why?"

" 'Cause I've been itching for a real opponent for months. I've been very bored going up against the wanna-be upperclassmen."

"What time?"

"After school sound good?"

"Sure."

"I'll see ya at the courts, Ryoma!"

* * *

"So, you ready to get schooled?" chuckled Ryoma.

"You ready to have some fun?"

"Who serves?" said Ryoma calmly.

"You want to?"

"Might as well." Ryoma said as he launched his first attack. Yukito took his attack and sent it right back.

"I knew this was gonna be fun!" said Yukito happily. The match continued, neither side giving in. Ryoma was at his limits, but Yukito didn't show any sign of faltering.

"I say we need a break. We both need to rehydrate." Yukito said after two hours of nonstop playing.

"Agreed."

As they sat down, Ryoma finally asked the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Yukito, what's your real name?"

"You tell me."

"I'm gonna say you're really Yuki."

"Bingo."

"Why didn't you just come up and tell me?!" said Ryoma annoyed.

"Because I wanted to make you figure it out yourself. Besides, I LOVE playing head games with people!" snickered Yukito.

"So, you living with your family now?"

"No. I cut ALL ties with them a long time ago," said Yukito with a strange look.

"So you live all alone?!" said Ryoma in surprise.

"Pretty much, yeah. Your dad got his own place yet?"

"My dad will be here tomorrow. I'm supposed to stay at a hotel until they arrive."

"Save your yen, you can stay at my house instead."

"You sure?"

"Definitely… gets boring around the house with NO ONE to really embarrass!"

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you…"

"Not if I can help it, nope."

* * *

Ryoma spent the night and much to his surprise, Yukito's apartment was an equal distance to both the soccer field and the tennis courts!

"Why do you live so close to a soccer field? You don't even play soccer!"

"I…I used to…" stammered Yukito. Ryoma looked at her and saw that he had inadvertently stirred up memories she'd rather not have.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your…"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. I've never told anyone the truth," said Yukito quietly.

"What happened?"

"Remember when we first met? I told you about my twin who admitted that he hated me. I never told you the full story though."

"I'm here now. I want to know what really happened."

"It was back in grade school. I had just been chosen the official captain of the soccer team and Sho got jealous because he wasn't on it. We're both great players, after all our father was a pro before he died. Sho said that he couldn't stand to have me as a twin, so as a result, I ran away and never intended to return. But unfortunately my ignorant parents put a reward for my safe return," said Yukito annoyed.

"So that's why they were so determined to catch you…"

"Yeah…"

"So what happened next?"

"I quit the soccer team a month after I got home and joined the tennis club. You should have SEEN their faces when I did that! It was hilarious!"

"How so?"

"I'd try to duplicate their reaction, but it's impossible to do without a camera."

"That good eh?"

"You have NO idea."

"So how long can I stay here?"

"Until your parental units show up and move into their new house."

"Parental…"

"Units. That's what I calls 'em."

"Cool."


	3. A new family

**A new family**

After Ryoma's family settled in, Ryoma decided that Yukito shouldn't be living all alone anymore.

"Dad, you remember Yuki from a few years ago?"

"Isn't he the one who kept tripping you and making you fall head-first onto the table for running too fast?"

"That's the one."

"Didn't he get kidnapped by the police and sent home to his family?"

"Yup. But now he's living all alone in an apartment with no connection to them whatsoever."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"His family didn't see the obvious truth. Anyway, is it possible for us to let him live here?"

"If he has his own house then why…?"

"Because Yuki seems so lonely without someone to talk to," said Ryoma quietly.

"If you ask him and he agrees, then he can come live here," said his father in defeat.

* * *

"WHA! You mean you want me to come stay with you and your family?!" said Yukito in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, dad said it was up to you though," replied Ryoma with a grin.

"Let's see, give up my independent lifestyle to live with you and your family, or live alone and miss the countless opportunities to embarrass you… I'm in!"

"Welcome to our humble abode, Yuki-chan!" said Ryoma's father.

"Thanks. But how on earth did Ryoma con you into this?!"

"When he gets a certain look in his eyes, then it's either agree or fight it to the bitter end," chuckled his father.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So, Yuki-chan, how've you been?"

"Bored out of my mind without someone to trip."

Ryoma's father burst out laughing. He remembered that little incident all too well.

It still cracked him up every time he thought about it.

"So Yuki-chan, I heard you won at Wimbledon twice. Is that true?"

"Yup. The first time I really shocked both judges and spectators by winning it despite my broken leg!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. I have a _VERY HIGH_ tolerance to pain."

"In that case, wanna play against me?"

"You're on. I've been wanting a decent opponent; well, aside from Ryoma-kun anyway!"

"You want first serve?" asked Nanjirou. (Ryoma's father!)

"Sure I guess." Yukito said with a shrug.

* * *

After two hours of continuous play, it was clear that Nanjirou was beginning to tire. Yukito looked like the game had just started; she wasn't even out of breath.

"I'm impressed Yuki-chan! You beat even me! How well did you fare against Ryoma?"

"We agreed to a tie sense neither of us was actually winning!"

"Really? You really have changed, Yuki-chan!"

"Yeah…but is change a good thing…?"

_

* * *

While Yukito slowly became one of the Echizen family, Sho was transferring out of his dream school just for a chance to play soccer again. Though he had a rough start, he eventually got onto the team. Yukito was reading the paper a few weeks later and nearly choked._

"_So he thinks I'll let him play soccer without paying for his jealousy… fool!" snorted Yukito. _

"_Yuki-nii, we got some news you'll want to hear!" called Ryoma._

"_Coming!"_

* * *

"Yuki-chan, the papers went through. You're now officially Yukima Echizen!" said Nanjirou.

"Yay! I can finally leave that past behind me!"

"So what do you want to do first, Yuki-nee?" asked Ryoma.

"I was thinking of playing a game."

"I'll get the rackets!"

"Hold it right there Ryoma!" said Yuki sternly. He and Nanjirou looked at her in surprise; she smirked and said, "I wasn't referring to playing tennis. I was thinking we could shake things up by playing my favorite game of all."

"What game?" asked the two.

"Ever heard of soccer?"

"Oh no…" groaned Ryoma. (He should have seen _that_ coming!)

"Why soccer, Yuki-chan?"

"Because I think it's time to show my twin who's the fool…"

Ryoma smirked and said, "I'm in. But do we have a ball to play it with?"

"As a matter of fact… I have one in my room. I'm gonna teach you how to play, Ryoma!" said Yuki happily.

* * *

As they got onto the field, Yuki put the ball down and started to lay down the rules.

"There's one thing you should always remember about soccer, Ryoma."

"What?"

"See that box with the netting?"

"Yeah…"

"Unless your position is in that box, you _can not _touch the ball with your hands. If you do, then any goals you make will be void. In other words, _AVOID USING YOUR HANDS AT ALL COSTS. _Now, it IS legal to push, or tackle your opponents within reason."

"Kay."

"Now watch closely." Yuki said as she kicked the ball towards Ryoma. He kicked it back, and she did it again.

"Ryoma, the main goal of soccer is to get this ball into the opponent's goal. The team to do this the most is the winner. Now we'll be playing for fun, and I'll warn you if it's against the rules, 'kay?"

"Hai, nee-san!"

Yuki and Ryoma played the game for nearly three hours, only stopping for dinner. Ryoma started to like the game as much as Yuki; even though his specialty was tennis and not soccer.

"Yuki, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Is the reason you're so good at tennis 'cause you like soccer? They seem so alike, and most of tennis is running around."

"Yeah, but I haven't played soccer in a long time."

"If that's true, then how do you know so much about it?!"

"Hey, I only said I haven't played in a while, not that I lost touch!"

"Sorry!" said Ryoma quickly.

"It's 'kay. Anyway, I hear that school where my twin is going has a match against the top soccer team in the junior high division. What do you say we go and cheer for their opponents?"

"Sounds good to me. I hope his team loses badly!" sneered Ryoma.

* * *

Josui lost to its opponent, 3-2. Yuki couldn't have been more delighted, even if she did get quite a few glares sent her way. (She always returned said glares right back with a cold smirk.) Much to her dismay however, the team gradually grew better with each game.

Then something strange happened. After a game against Hiba, Sho finally realized that he recognized the jersey of the two who came to every game and cheered their opponents!

"What the… Why would tennis academy students come to a soccer game?!" murmured Sho.

"Hey Sho, is something wrong?" asked Tatsuya.

"Yeah. You know those two people who come to our games and cheer for the other team?"

"I've been wondering who they are. If they aren't fans of our team, then why do they always come to _each _of OUR games?"

"Well, I finally recognized the jersey they wear. It belongs to that academy for tennis, Seishun."

"You sure?"

"It said so on the back."

"Yeah, and those bags they carry did look like they could hold a tennis racket. But why come to a soccer game? It makes no sense!" said Shigeki.

"I think it's time we find out what's really going on!" said Tatsuya.

* * *

The next week, when they didn't have practice, they went to Seishun Academy. They were in for a shock. It was almost completely devoted to their tennis club! A freshman spotted them, and when they saw Sho they said, "Hey Echizen! What're you doing wearing that uniform?!"

"Huh?! Did he just call me Echizen?" said Sho in confusion.

"That's what it sounded like. But why did he call you that?" said Daichi.

"Maybe they have a short-stuff tennis player here." Tatsuya said.

They went to the courts; Tatsuya went up to a girl with long pigtails and said, "Do you know anyone by the name of Echizen?"

"Huh? Which one?"

"Either one."

"Well, Ryoma is on the courts and his brother is probably getting ready to play."

"Can you point Ryoma out?"

"Sure, but why're you so interested in him?"

"We're trying to find out who this guy is 'cause someone accidentally mistook him for our friend here."

"You mean the little guy? Oh, then they must have thought it was Yukito. I'll show you where Ryoma is. Yukito is pretty easy to spot."

"Thanks."

* * *

The girl leads them to the courts, where a boy with a white cap was playing against another with an orange bandanna.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" squeal the girls near the fence.

"Sheesh, and I thought your fangirls were noisy," muttered Shigeki.

At another court ten meters down, they see another player with an equally annoying fan club. The boy was wearing a dark blue cap, and had a red racket. He served fiercely, and his opponent admitted defeat within five minutes. They approached the fence, and when Sho got a good look at the boy's face, his demeanor changed drastically.

"Sho, what's the matter? Do you recognize him or something?" asked Tatsuya in concern.

"I recognize him all right. Now I know why two tennis players keep coming to our games and cheering for our opponents instead," growled Sho angrily. He looked downright pissed.

"Sho, what's going on?!" said Shigeki in surprise.

"Eh? Did someone say Sho?" said the boy with a cruel smirk.

Daichi, Tatsuya and Shigeki looked in shock. The boy before them… _looked exactly like Sho!_

"What the…?!"

"Long time no see, my dear twin brother," smirked Yukito.

"I should have known it was you all along, Yuki!" snarled Sho.

"Temper, temper, Kazamatsuri-chan."

"What did you call me?!"

"Kazamatsuri-chan. Didn't you hear? I'm no longer a Kazamatsuri; my name's Echizen now."

"Hey, Yukito, what's… Oh. I didn't think they'd figure out where we went to this fast," smirked Ryoma.

"Ryoma, do you know these kids?" asked the captain.

"Yeah, but what I'd like to know is why the Josui Junior High's soccer team is here at Seishun," said Ryoma annoyed.

"What!" said the others.

"You're junior high kids?! And you're on the soccer team! Soccer has NO place in the tennis courts!" said the regulars.

"I'd recommend you lot leave before we give the newbies permission to use you four as target practice."

* * *

They left pretty quickly, but when they returned to Josui, they all turned to Sho.

"Sho, you have some MAJOR explaining to do!" said Shigeki.

"I don't want to talk about it!" said Sho as he went home without another word.


	4. The switch and the truth

**The switch and the truth**

"Hey Tatsuya, what happened with Sho?" asked the coach.

"I don't know. But we did find out who's been coming to our games and cheering for the other team. Apparently, Sho knows who one of them is," said Tatsuya with a shrug.

_

* * *

I can't believe after all this time…! She WOULD have to show up again! Does she have some sort of radar that tells her when to reappear and make my life a living hell?! These thoughts ran through his mind over and over. Sho was so caught up in his own thoughts that he never noticed someone behind him until he heard an audible THUD. __Sho was unconscious before he even hit the ground._ These thoughts ran through his mind over and over. Sho was so caught up in his own thoughts that he never noticed someone behind him until he heard an audible THUD. 

"Payback's a bitch, my twin…" cackled Yuki as she tied up Sho and dragged him to the house.

"Yuki, where…WOAH! Did you…?!" said Ryoma in shock.

"Yup. Mind helping me pull my little stunt off? I'm gonna need your help if I want to reveal the truth to his teammates."

"What sort of help?"

"I just need you to keep everyone from finding out that I switched places with him. I'm gonna make him pay thoroughly."

"I'm in."

"When this is over, Sho _WILL _know the meaning of pain."

* * *

"Ohayo, Sho! So what was that all about yesterday?" asked Shigeki.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" griped Sho.

"You're gonna have to fess up sooner or later you know."

"I'll deal with it then," retorted Sho.

_Sho must still be angry from yesterday… I wonder why he got so worked up?_

"Hey Sho! Where were ya yesterday? You missed practice!" said Yuki.

"I wouldn't bother him Yuki; he's in a foul mood." Shigeki warned.

Practice went almost as usual, if you don't count the fact that Sho had suddenly become a better player than Tatsuya!

"Woah! What's gotten into you today?!" said the coach in surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it! Can you guys just drop it?!" grumbled Sho.

* * *

Even his older brother couldn't cheer him up.

"What's going on bro?!" asked Ko.

"I saw Yuki yesterday."

"What! You saw your twin sister again! Where?"

"Seishun Academy. She's playing tennis under the name Yukito."

"So what happened?"

"She got the regulars to turn against Tatsuya, Daichi, Shigeki and me. We had to leave before they used US as target practice!"

"Whatever made you go there to begin with?"

"You know those two people who come to all our games and cheer for the other teams? It was Yuki and her new brother Ryoma."

"She's got a new brother?"

"Apparently she's going by the name of Echizen or something."

His brother didn't say anything, and Sho went to bed early. When he was lying on the bed, he smirked and held back a evil chuckle.

"_I can't believe it. They actually bought that act, hook, line and sinker!"_ said Yuki before she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up early and finished Sho's homework before school. She pretended to have gotten over what had happened, though she refused to talk about it. During practice, she pulled a series of moves that sent a warning flare up in Daichi and Tatsuya's minds. Something wasn't right.

"Sho, what is going on?" said Tatsuya in concern.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I don't buy that. You better tell me what's going on or you're not playing Saturday."

"What do you think it is?" remarked Sho.

"I think you're not really Sho."

"What do you think this is, _some evil twin scenario_ or something?" laughed Sho.

* * *

Tatsuya went to Ko and asked, "Hey, what's the name of Sho's twin?"

"Her name is Yuki. I haven't seen her in years."

"Wait, you mean Sho has a _twin sister?!_ Why didn't he tell about her?!"

"Because he never really got along with her. Why are you asking about her anyway?"

"Because I think she's replaced Sho."

"Impossible! Why would she switch places with Sho? She doesn't even play soccer anymore."

"I think she's either trying to cause Sho some pain, or she's trying to tell us something."

"I don't think you or the others should confront her just yet. Wait a few more days before you act."

"Good idea." Tatsuya said as he left the apartment. He told Shigeki and Daichi to wait and see what would happen after the game on Saturday. They won with ease, all thanks to Yuki, though they all thought she WAS Sho.

* * *

It wasn't until Monday that Daichi finally confronted her. He walked up to her and said, "Where's Sho, Yuki?"

Her demeanor suddenly changed from cheerful to deadly in a split second. Before he could react, Daichi was flat on the ground.

"_Yuki Kazamatsuri is dead."_ Growled Yuki. She was pissed.

"What was that all about?" everyone asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she was trying to tell us something."

Daichi went to Yuki again, only this time he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I wanted to repay Sho for making my life a living hell."

"What happened?"

"He forced me to quit soccer, even though I loved playing. I've been forcing myself to play tennis for all these years just to keep Sho from fighting with me again," admitted Yuki.

"Why did you start this up again now?"

"I saw the match between your rival and it made me so angry that I couldn't hold back my pain. Even after all this time, I still love soccer."

"That's your reason?!" said Daichi angrily.

"I'll show EVERYONE tomorrow at practice. Then and ONLY then will I return Sho."

* * *

"All right, Yuki Kazamatsuri, where's Sho?!" said Tatsuya angrily.

"I told you I'd release him didn't I?" smirked Yuki. This angered Tatsuya even more and he grabbed her. Her smirk grew as she back flipped and pinned Tatsuya to the ground with disturbing ease.

"Nice try, smart ass. I'm just repaying Sho for all the pain he's given me!" sneered Yuki as she got up.

"You were captain of the soccer team at your grade school and yet you suddenly quit and took up tennis. Why?" said Daichi.

"You think you know Sho, but the truth is, he's a real jerk. I became the captain and Sho wasn't on the team. He grew so jealous that he started to torment me relentlessly and even said that he despised me to my face. I only joined the tennis team to end the fighting. Instead he only became a bigger creep and kept shoving the fact that I quit soccer in my face. I loved soccer, yet HE made me quit in a attempt to end the fighting!" said Yuki; everyone could see that she was being honest.

"I don't believe that! Sho was the reason that I came back to the soccer team even though I quit!" said one of the players.

"Figures. He's a better player than you, right?"

"Well, yeah but still!"

"I was always better at soccer, so he got jealous and ruined my life. I've been playing tennis for all this time, and I haven't been able to play soccer because of him!"

"How do we know that you're not lying?" said Shigeki.

"What reason could I have for lying about this?!"

"Maybe to turn us against your twin."

"As if. Why would I want to turn you against him when I'm no longer part of the family?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're twins by blood only. My last name isn't even Kazamatsuri; it's Echizen. My name is now Yukima Echizen. He's no longer my brother," said Yukima coldly.

"So why are you doing this if you're no longer his sister?"

"I saw him playing and it made me furious. And when you fools actually _came_ to my school, he didn't even show _any regret for what he did._ Maybe if he had shown even a small amount of sorrow for all the pain he's caused me, then I wouldn't have had to do this!"

* * *

"Hey! Yuki-nee! Looks like you'll need your stuff back!" called Ryoma. He threw her bag to her, which she caught with ease. Behind Ryoma was a struggling Sho.

"SHO!" said Tatsuya.

"Man, sis! You weren't kidding when you said he whined a lot!" grumbled Ryoma. He took off his headset.

"Let me guess. He was griping all the way here?"

"You have NO idea…" said Ryoma annoyed.

"Sho, are you alright?!" said Tatsuya.

"Yuki, you haven't changed at all!" said Sho angrily.

"Same goes to you, brat. I see you still can't accept that I am a better soccer player than you."

"Yeah right! You haven't played soccer in years! You probably don't even remember the rules!"

"Shut up. She's been teaching ME how to play you idiot," said Ryoma annoyed.

"I knew it. You couldn't quit soccer forever."

"No, I couldn't. You didn't honestly think that your jealously would prevent me from playing forever did you?" said Yuki bored.

Before Sho could retort, Tatsuya asked, "Sho, was everything she said true? Did you really force her to quit playing soccer?"

"She quit so she could play tennis," said Sho annoyed.

"I ONLY STARTED TO PLAY TENNIS AFTER YOU TOLD ME YOU DESPISED ME YOU BAKA!" roared Yuki.

"This is just waaay to confusing," said Daichi.

"What's there to be confused about? She pretends to quit soccer when she was playing tennis."

"Oh shut up already. I still love soccer, and there's no way you'll ever keep me from playing Sho."

"Whatever."

His teammates were clearly confused about what was going on. But one thing was obvious; Sho didn't want his sister to play soccer. This was the most confusing thing of all; Sho usually wanted people to love soccer as much as he did. What was going on?!

_I don't understand why Sho is acting this way. But one things for sure; Yuki has been in pain ever since she first quit soccer._

"I don't know why you hate your sister Sho, but she shouldn't have to suffer just because of some petty jealousy."

"Tatsuya, you don't mean that you're actually gonna let her get away with this?!" said Sho in shock.

"Yes."

Sho couldn't understand why they were taking her side and not his. He thought that they were turning their back on him.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" said Shigeki.

"Well, I don't think Yuki can play with us because she goes to Seishun academy…" started Tatsuya.

"Who said I couldn't do both? Everyone at Seishun knows me as Yukito Shiomi; they have no idea that I was adopted by Ryoma's family. I could easily enroll as Yukima Echizen."

"Yeah, but how will you go to both schools at the same time?" said Shigeki.

"Haven't you ever heard of a doppelganger?" snickered Ryoma.

"What?"

"I can create a convincing doppelganger to take my place. No one will be the wiser," said Yuki with a grin.

"I guess that could work…" said Tatsuya.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Yukima Echizen."

"Ohayo!" said everyone except Sho.

"Konnichiwa!" said Yukima with a smile.

"Woah! She looks _exactly _like Sho!" said one of the students.

"She's gonna try out for the guys soccer team, I just know it!" grumbled Sho.

"Whatever gave you that _obviously correct _idea, Sho-chan?" grinned Yukima.

"WHAT! A girl in the guy's soccer team! No way!" said the boys.

"What? You're sayin' that a girl can't play in a boy's soccer team?"

"No way. Those boy's are too rough!" said the girls.

"I can take 'em. I'd like to see them try to tackle me!" snickered Yukima evilly.

"That girl is scary…"

* * *

"Well, since you did best Tatsuya and Shigeki when you were pretending to be Sho, I don't see any reason why you can't play on the boy's team. But you may have to use a different name to keep the other guys from complaining."

"So in other words I gotta go back to using Yukito again?"

"If you don't mind."

"Aw well… I guess they better say konnichiwa to Yukito Echizen!" laughed Yukima.


	5. Dawn of the Twisted Twist Shot

**Dawn of the Twisted Twist Shot!**

It was the day Yuki had been waiting for. It would be her debut on the field as an official soccer team player for Josui! During the second half, the coach swapped out Shigeki. The opposing team was ahead by one goal. They tried several tactics to gain another point, but Daichi blocked them at every turn. Their frustration grew with every unsuccessful attempt.

Yuki focused entirely on the game. As the ball drew closer, she tensed; then suddenly it vanished from her line of sight. She instinctively looked up to see the ball careening towards her! Without thinking, without even realizing it, she jumped up and instinctively pulled at her sock slightly. She realized then that she was preparing for her own technique, the TTS! Her body was no longer her own; she launched the devastating kick that sent the ball hurtling past the defenders and the goal keeper for the other team straight into the goal. The silence was deafening; she landed without any trouble and stood with a smirk. When the ball finally stopped its spinning on the net, the referee was stunned. It was then that they called for a time-out.

* * *

"Yuki, what the hell was that?!" exclaimed the team.

"That, boys, was the technique that was almost banned from the courts," said Yuki grinning.

"That was the tech?! NO way!"

"I have to admit though…"

"?"

"That's the first time I've done it without the strings around my ankles to keep them in position."

"Was that why you touched your sock?"

"Yeah… though it wasn't until I did that that I realized what I was about to do. I had NO control over my body at all! It was like something else was moving me…" said Yuki with a thoughtful look.

"Looks like the coaches have made a decision!" said Sho suddenly.

"Well? What's the verdict?"

"I'm not sure. They were in a bit of a deadlock. Yuki, why _did_ you use that particular display of acrobatics?" said the coach.

"I couldn't control myself. I didn't even know what was happening until I instinctively went to tighten the strings!"

"Strings?"

"Whenever I use that particular shot, I usually have these strings around my ankles which I tighten to keep them in position. I wasn't planning to use that tech today!" said Yuki in her defense.

As the coach went on explaining, the final judgment was made. The referee went up to the coaches and handed them a piece of paper.

_It is our final conclusion as to the legality of the maneuver Yukito Echizen, while unorthodox and unusual, does not violate the rules. Neither the referee nor the judges saw the ball itself touch the player's hands. The goal that was made through the use of this technique is considered valid. However, should he repeat this move again, he will immediately be taken off the field for the duration of the game._

* * *

"Yuki, even though they let you off, I think we should have you take Daichi's position for the rest of the game. That should prevent you from using that move again."

"So I have to take Daichi's place?! But I have almost NO clue as to be an actual goalie!"

"Daichi, would you tell her the basics? The time-out is almost up," said the coach with a sigh.

After she got the gist of the basics, she was semi-ready to be the goalie. She had to borrow Daichi's gloves and then went on the field.

"What the…?! They never said anything about switching goalies again!" said the other coach in annoyance.

The game continued with a vengeance. It was during this time that Yuki discovered a new talent. The opposing team sent high ball after ball; she caught every single shot made at her goal. She also noticed that the Split-Step technique that often won matches during tennis also doubled as a more effective way to reach the ball. One thing she also noted with dry humor was that the Split-Step itself was more effective in the smaller area than it was on the open field. She used it so much that the other team started to become anxious.

The score was 4-5 Josui. They were barely ahead by one point; there was only 2 minutes left in the game. The ball came closer to Yuki; she tensed, prepared to use the Split-Step. Suddenly the ball and the player disappeared! This startled her; suddenly she hears a loud thump! She turns her head in time to see Sho fall on the ground after blocking the shot. The referee's whistle blew and the game ended. The final score: 4-5. Josui had won again!

"Woah! That was some fancy footwork out there Yuki!" said Tatsuya.

"That wasn't fancy footwork Tatsu-bon. I was using the Split-Step technique. And anyway, the only reason it was so effective was because I had a smaller area to cover!"

"DON'T CALL ME TATSU-BON!" said Tatsuya angrily; he glared at Shigeki who was laughing his head off!

"Huh…I never would have guessed that the Step's effectiveness grew in smaller areas…" murmured Ryoma.

---------

"Yukito! Time for practice!" yelled Momo-sempai.

"Coming!"

"All right team, we have three days until the tournament. Now I want everyone playing doubles. _This includes you Echizen!_" said the captain.

"And for the pairs that lose, I have a special drink for you. Losers have to drink my Inui Juice Deluxe!"

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" yelped nearly the entire team. They knew all too well how bad those blasted concoctions tasted. They immediately went to the courts and decided who would be on whose team and their opponent.

* * *

**Team-match-ups:**

Ryoma/Yuki

Eiji/Oishi

Momoshiro/Kaido

Fuji/Takashi

**Team-vs.-Team**

Ryoma/Yuki against Eiji/Oishi

Momo/Kaido against Fuji/Takeshi

* * *

"You may begin when you're ready," said Tazuka.

"Just my luck… Why did we have to play DOUBLES?!" grumbled Ryoma.

"Quit complaining. Besides, why are you whining about doubles when the real one who should be moaning are Momo-chan-sempai and Snake-breath?" retorted Yuki annoyed.

"Good point!"

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this? Knowing our usual styles, I'd say we'd be tripping over the other's feet every time the ball came close!"

"I know… should we have a signal to the other to go after it?" suggested Ryoma.

"I have the perfect one. If I decide to let you get it, I'll switch racket-hands. And you can do the same. Deal?"

"That might actually work!"

"So who serves first?" called out Yuki to the so-called 'Golden Pair'.

"You two can do the first set."

"Ryoma, you take your position at the far corners, I'll do the close-range shots. So you do the serve," said Yuki.

"Works for me," shrugged Ryoma. He sent the ball to the left-far-corner; Eiji sent it back. Seeing that it would land closer to Yuki, he switched racket-hands back and forth. She nodded and sent the ball over Oishi.

* * *

"Hey Kaidoh, is it me or is Ryoma doing better at doubles than usual?" said Momo when he looked at their court after the first set.

"Now that you mention it…"

A large portion of the spectators were watching Ryoma's match. The coach was highly impressed at Ryoma's almost instantaneous improvement in doubles match-ups. Tazuka was suspicious. Something didn't seem right; since when was Echizen so good at doubles?! The score was 4-3 to the Golden Pair. Ryoma and Yuki were ahead by one. The next set started with a vengeance.

Yuki started it with what appeared to be the Twist-Shot but immediately turned into a drop which caught them off-guard. They were off to a good start. Eiji tried to even the score with his Acrobatic-Play, but Yuki countered it with a shocking Play of her own. She quickly did a handstand and hit the ball as soon as it touched the ground. This caught the others by surprise, and they missed the shot. In the end, the final score was 6-5 Golden Pair. They had beaten the best doubles players in the regulars! Poor Eiji and Oishi had to drink the dreaded "Inui Juice".

* * *

"I almost feel sorry for those two…" said Yuki.

"Yuki, Ryoma, good work out there today. Mind explaining how you two were able to beat the Golden Pair?" said Tazuka.

"Easy… we simply devised an undetectable signal for the other. That way, we wouldn't have any issues over whose ball it is," said Yuki.

"And since we know the other's plays better than anyone, it was easy to guess what the other was thinking."

"In other words you two balanced each other out," said the coach.

"Pretty much," Ryoma and Yuki said in unison.

"No way… Echizen in stereo!" laughed Momo-chan.

"Tell me Momo-chan-sempai… Did you actually win your set?" hinted Yuki.

"Barely… Kaito and I were at each other's throats the entire match!"

"So how did your match go Ryoma?"

"We won."

"WHAT! No way! How'd you two manage to play doubles without fighting?!" said Momo-chan.

"Let's just say that Ryoma found it easier to work with me than he does most people."

* * *

"Well, seeing as you two are so good at doubles…"

"Uh-oh… Please don't tell me you're…?!" said Ryoma in horror.

"We've did this doubles exercise to determine who our final pair will be. You two just earned yourselves the spot," said the coach with an evil grin.

"Great…" said Ryoma with dismay.

"What I want to know is how Yuki got Ryoma to cooperate so well…" muttered Momo-chan.

"Do you really want to know?" said Ryoma.

"Yup."

"The only reason Yuki and I worked so well was because I knew she'd bite my head off if I didn't."

"Wait a sec, did you just say…?"

"Um, nothing…!" said Ryoma quickly. (Too late.)

"RYOMA!!!!" roared Yuki. He gulps as she storms over to him and drags him out of sight. The others hear a struggle and are shocked when Ryoma returns with a large bump on his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you…?!"

"Sorry… sis!" said Ryoma quickly as he dodged another blow.

"YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!" she growled angrily.

"Yuki control yourself!" said Tazuka irritated.

"Why should I?!"

"Because if you don't, then you're off the team," said the coach.

She simmered down, but was still pissed at Ryoma for blurting out the truth.

"Yuki, is what Ryoma said true? Are you really his _sister_?" asked Momo-chan.

"Not biologically. I'm his _step-sister_."

"So does that mean you're really a girl?"

"Naturally. I wouldn't be this fool's sister if I was a boy now would I?!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?!" said Kaito annoyed.

"I didn't want to be treated differently than the rest of the team. In case you lot haven't noticed, the Regulars is made up of mostly boys; excluding the coach that is," snorted Yuki.

"She has a point," admitted Inui.

"Since you technically didn't do anything wrong, I don't see why you shouldn't continue playing with the Regulars," said the coach.

(Next chapter: Ryoma and Yuki try their hand at street tennis!)

_

* * *

_

**Author's note to readers who keep whining about the fic:**

**_People, this is a CROSSOVER FANFIC. So naturally the characters are going to be a bit OUT-OF-CHARACTER. Besides, I have read all of the English volumes of the Whistle! Manga and have only recently gotten into Prince of Tennis. So if Sho and Ryoma aren't like they are in the comics, then DEAL WITH IT ALREADY. BTW, if I so much as get a hint of someone calling Yuki a MARY SUE, then heads are going to roll. _It's impossible for Yuki to be what many refer to as a MARY SUE. THIS IS BECAUSE SHE IS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER I MADE UP. I am very well aware of the fact that there is a Yuki in the "Whistle!" manga, but I can assure you that this isn't her.**


End file.
